


A Thousand Words

by chikauedas



Category: Persona 2, Persona Series, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikauedas/pseuds/chikauedas
Summary: Yukino needs some help with a photography assignment - Maya proves to be a rich subject matter.(A special request of sorts, for a pairing with little content available)





	A Thousand Words

 

> _“Do not swear by the moon, for she changes constantly. then your love would also change.”_
> 
> ― **William Shakespeare,** _**Romeo and Juliet** _

 

Yukino Mayuzumi had a knack for making friends with people who were more flakey than the finest shortcrust pastry.  This is what she got for being the reliable one, she supposed. If she was reliable enough for everyone, then why would anyone else need to be? She was especially feeling the pinch with sane, reliable Naoya away. One thing about photography school they don’t tell you is how much time and effort you’ll waste trying to find subjects for your shoots - if you didn’t have a ready supply of reliable people at your disposal then you were already at a disadvantage. “All you have to do is stand here” that’s what people said - and sure, _in theory_. But do you know how difficult it is to get someone to stand still while you set everything up, to hold different poses, to not gripe over how you’re styling them?  And that’s when they bothered turning up at all.

Last year she had to physically wrestle Ayase’s cellphone out of her hand to get her to put it down for five minutes while shooting. Yukino understood it was a status symbol - but she wasn’t shooting an advert for Nokia. Mark’s street art was always a good subject, but he was off in New York now so travel costs were ~just a smidgen~ prohibitive. Elly would have been perfect, if she wasn’t off doing actual high-end shoots with actual high-end photographers. And Brown was always up for a photo or 500 but… ugh. Yukino needed to be in a certain place mentally to not deck him - the stress of this assignment was really getting to her and she didn’t much fancy serving time for murder before graduation.

Thank goodness for Maya. Sweet, terminally helpful Maya, exuding such strong Mom Friend energy that it always made Yukino a little more relaxed (except, of course, whenever she got behind the wheel). Yes, she had her… eccentricities… but she was always there for you in a pinch.

Yukino rapped her knuckles on the door, realising as she was doing so she was tapping out the friendly rhythm of the Satomi Tadashi store theme song - damn, that thing really was _infectious_.

“I’ll be out in a minute!” a voice called from inside, followed by a crash and some muffled curses. The door opened a crack, the side of Maya’s face appearing - “Sorry Yukki, you might need to come in - I can’t find my -” another crash from the distance which sent Maya chasing after it “Oh no…”    
  
Yukino peered inside - just the same as ever. Everyone knew Maya’s apartment was a mess, it was the stuff of local legend. Cats on the street meowed it to one another, such was its notoriety (of course, _they_ were mainly plotting about how to get their paws on all those cans of crab stacked high near the window). She pushed the door open and stepped over - a banana-peel? _Really_ ? What kind of cartoon nonsense was this? She shook her head, looking up to see Maya searching frantically in between stacks of newspapers, and made her way across to her.   
“What are you looking for?” Yukki offered.   
“My left boot,” Maya sighed, pointing to her shoeless foot - she was wearing bunny-rabbit print socks “It has to be in here somewhere…” her voice grew muffled as she disappeared into a mound of clothes.   
  
Yukino looked at the stack of newspapers beside her, running her hand along the headline on top - _story by Masataka Amano_ \- how old was this?   
“Found it!” A voice rang out as Maya emerged, holding her boot triumphantly like the World Cup, an errant Jack Frost sock on her shoulder “Let’s get going - sorry for the hold up!”   
“It’s no problem really.” Yukino stifled a laugh, hee-hoing the offending garment away with a brush of her hand.   


* * *

  
  
“Now look this way,” Yukki called to Maya, so the light would hit her face just right. Choosing to shoot in Aoba Park was a good choice on a sunny and clear day like today, right in the middle of cherry blossom season. The trees were in full bloom and the ground was littered with light pink petals - the world seemed like a candy-coloured fantasy.   
  
“Like this?” Maya tilted her head ever so slightly, making the sunlight hit her cheekbones just right. Yukino never realised quite how striking her features were - sculptural almost. As she posed Maya stared into the middle distance, a look on her face that Yukino couldn’t decipher, eyes dark with thoughts - _of what_ ? She found her own thoughts drifting off too - odd. She snapped to her senses and peered through the camera lens - _the natural light today is great_ , _this might work best developed in black & white - hrm, but then we’d lose that lovely pink from the cherry blossoms _ .   
  
They spent the day making the most of the good weather and natural scenery, leaving Yukino more than enough to work with for her portfolio. It was hours of work but Yukino barely noticed - Maya made it almost fun, in a weird way, and stayed smiling the entire time.   
  
“I really don’t know how to repay you,” Yukino said, folding her tripod and equipment away. She stretched, her back making an unpleasant deep clicking noise “You’re a real life-saver Maya.”   
“Don’t worry about it Yukki,” Maya grinned “Just let me see when you get these things developed, yeah?” 


End file.
